


Big Threesome

by kingofstyx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AHH, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, I really just wanted to write this, M/M, Pure Smut, This is terrible, fuuck, i just wanted it ok, im so sorry, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wasn't really the begging type. The son of Hades was selfish, he wouldn't deny that. He had wanted for a lot of things, but regardless of receiving said wants, he never begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Threesome

 

_Nico wasn’t really the begging type. The son of Hades was selfish, he wouldn’t deny that. He had wanted for a lot of things, but regardless of receiving said wants, he never begged._

 

Nico walked silently through Camp Half-Blood, his hood over his head, shielding his eyes from anyone who dared look at the brooding Ghost King. The war was over, had been for months, but honestly Nico wasn’t any fucking happier. The problem was Percy, or more accurately, Nico's sexuality. Because fuck did that sexy son of Poseidon look good. He had to stop himself from staring at that, firm ass through those too-tight jeans while he went through his day. It didn’t help that Percy was basically everywhere, he couldn’t turn a corner and not see that gleaming white smile, that tanned face, those green eyes and that oh so gorgeous ass. He had basically wasted his entire day trying to avoid him. But could you blame him? Just the other day he had stumbled upon Jason and Percy duking it out with swords. Percy was shirtless, and Jason was soaked in sweat. The sight of them alone had the blood rushing to his cock, but they had taken it a step further and tackled each other to the ground in a very heated wrestling match.

Nico knew that they hadn’t seen him, but it was almost as if they were trying to torture him. Not that poor Nico could do anything about it, Percy was with Annabeth, and they loved each other. As in they had been through Hell together, literally. And Jason was also happily matched with Piper, which meant it was a permanent lose-lose situation. At least for him. Well Nico had made up his mind, if Percy wasn’t leaving Camp anytime soon, then Nico would leave. Damn that son of a bitch, making him give this place up, just when he was starting to feel comfortable. But right now, Nico didn’t have to worry about it, he was just going to sit in his cabin and relax until tomorrow. Nico opened the door to his depressingly black cabin, lined with skulls and gems and other underworldly things. He trudged inside and shut the door behind him, slipping off his aviator jacket and tossing it on one of the empty bunks. He was about to take off his shoes, when a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around, pinning him to the black wall. “What the fu-!” Nico tried to yell, but he found a han d clamped tightly over his mouth. He struggled hard but he was being held firmly in place. He shifted his eyes upward to see who his attacker was, and they widened, it was none other than the son of the sea-god himself. Percy.

He was smirking down at the ravenette deviously. There was a sound behind him and there was Jason, also smiling, though it was a gentler smile than Percy's. Was he dreaming? This couldn’t be real, it wasn’t possible. Conclusion : he was dreaming. This would never happen outside of a dream. Unless something else was happening. Torture? No Percy didn't have the heart for that. Jason? Well, Nico didn't really know Jason that well... Percy seemed to realize his confusion and looked at Nico, meeting dark eyes with green ones. “I’m going to take my hand away now, just don’t scream or summon skeletons to kill us, or the earth to swallow us, ok?” He said, in that familiar Percy-like fashion Nico loved. The ravenette calmed a bit and didn’t bother pointing out that he could have done two of those things, regardless of the hand on his mouth. Which was slowly taken away, allowing Nico to wipe his face from sweat and speak.

“Ok, what the fuck is going on?” Nico asked, thoroughly frustrated. He looked up at the two taller boys, who were now both looming over him, caging him against the wall. “We want you Nico.” Percy said, his voice low and uncharacteristically husky as he looked down at the son of Hades. “We’ve been planning this for a while.” Jason added, smiling and laughing a bit, moving a hand up to scratch behind his head. “Am I dreaming?” Nico muttered, putting a hand on his forehead. Not realizing that he had spoken aloud. Percy chuckled, “No, you’re not. No worries.” He smiled that perfect smile. “But, why? You guys have, uh…relationships.” He said, wincing over the word and looking up at the two of them. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them, for now at least.” Jason said, exchanging glances with Percy.

If this was some kind of cruel joke, there was going to be a very big, very bloody mess that someone would have to clean up. Percy noticed his unease. “Look Nico, we swear this isn’t a joke, we’re dead serious about doing this. No pun intended, and we aren’t taking no for an answer.” With that, Percy leaned down and pressed his lips to Nico’s with a bruising force, his was mouth hot and hungry, and Nico wanted nothing more than kiss him back, so he did. Their tongues danced, wet and heated in Nico's mouth, he moaned quietly.

Nico battled for dominance, despite his size and shyness, he wasn’t one to give up so easily. He surprised Percy, who made a strangled noise when Nico’s tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, probing viciously. Nico smirked into the kiss at his little victory.  Which was unfortunately short lived when Nico felt a very sensual pair of hands begin to creep up his legs. The tantalizing feeling caused him to jerk backwards into the wall with a gasp, giving Percy back his control. Jason, who was kneeling between the two, wasted no time getting up to Nico’s waist, making quick work of his belt and jeans, followed by his black boxers. Nico felt cold air hit his thighs and he stiffened.

Despite his many fantasies about sex, Nico had never actually been naked in front of other men before, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he shied away from the kiss. Percy paused in his work, looking down, he gently cupped Nico's face, “We'll take good care of you Nico, and if you want to stop, just say so.” He said softly. The ravenette quickly shook his head, feeling reassured by Percy's words. "Fuck no." He leaned forward and kissed the brunette again, who smiled into the kiss, Jason was now kissing and sucking at his thighs, the lewd sounds and amazing feeling were driving Nico crazy. His cock throbbed painfully, begging to be touched. But Jason wouldn’t have any of it, even if Nico's long, drawn out whines were music to his ears. He kept tantalizing Nico with little touches and tastes of what could be if he just submitted. Percy had moved on from delectably swollen, red lips, to kissing along Nico's pale jawline, then at his ear pulling it with his teeth and making Nico moan louder than before.

Percy’s hands trailed up Nico’s chest, pulling off his black skull t-shirt. Nico shivered, but cold was quickly replaced by hot as Percy’s mouth found his nipples. Sucking and biting at them, swirling his tongue around the buds and making them perfectly erect. His hands found Nico’s wrists and forcefully pinned his arms above his head to the wall, as he continued to kiss and suck his way down the son of Hades’ smooth, pale body. Nico’s arms were suddenly released and the two boys were on their knees in front of him, Nico couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight of it.

Suddenly Percy’s mouth was on his cock, kissing and sucking the tip, making Nico cry out, and scratch at the wall behind him. “Beg.” Percy mumbled against his cock, as Jason replaced him at Nico’s neck, sucking hard on the skin there, enough to leave a mark. “Beg!” Percy ordered again when Nico let out a particular loud moan. But Nico wasn’t really the begging type. The son of Hades was selfish, he wouldn’t deny that. He had wanted for a lot of things, but regardless of receiving said wants, he never begged. Regardless of that fact, Nico still whined in protest when Percy detached his mouth completely from Nico’s throbbing member.

He stared up at him, his emerald eyes locking with Nico’s dark ones. “Beg.” He whispered huskily, his eyes showing a predatory glint that Nico had never seen before, making him whimper. “Please.” He whispered. “What was that?” Percy asked mockingly. “I didn’t hear that, did you Jason?” Jason shook his head against the soft skin of Nico’s neck, nipping it teasingly. “I think you’re going to have to do better than that Son of Hades.” Jason said, leaning in to nibble on his lower lip, before sucking it into his mouth for a moment then diving back down to leave more bruises on Nico’s neck and collarbones.

Nico couldn’t take this anymore, his cock was so hard it hurt. “Fuck! Just suck me off Jackson! Please, fuck! Now!” He yelled, glaring down at the demigod below him. “Gladly.” He mumbled dryly, before taking Nico fully into his mouth. “Oh _Fuck.”_ Nico couldn’t help but moan loudly, bucking down into the delicious heat that now enveloped his cock. His hand found its way into Percy’s dark locks, tugging at them, begging for more, this time Percy obliged. Nico had suffered enough, for now that is, they were only just getting started.

Percy sucked and swirled his tongue around Nico’s cock, bobbing his head and making the child of Hades cry out and pull his hair tightly. Percy deep throated him, making Nico moan so loud he thought he would cum right there. He felt Percy chuckle around him, the vibrations making Nico shiver. Then he returned to sucking. Jason suddenly moved away from his neck and went over to the bed, but Nico hardly noticed, Percy’s mouth just felt so goddamn good on his cock.

Suddenly Percy slid off him with a wet pop, Nico whined at the loss of the delicious heat, but stared up at Percy as he stood back up, soon towering over him. The son of Zeus still hadn’t returned, and Nico couldn’t help but miss the feeling of both of them. Percy rolled his eyes knowingly when Nico asked, but wasn’t letting Nico in on the secret. Instead he just said “He’ll be back,” before crashing his lips down onto Nico’s again. Percy sucked Nico’s tongue into his mouth, loving the way the son of Hades buckled and shivered against him. He pulled away.

When Nico looked up, Percy was smirking down at him. “Nico, have you ever sucked someone off?” He asked. Nico swallowed nervously, then shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s easy.” Then, without letting Nico respond he planted two hands on his shoulders, and forced Nico to his knees. Nico trembled below the much larger demigod, and fumbled with his pants as he pulled them down. Percy didn’t rush him, or get annoyed with him either, Nico was grateful for that.

Once Percy was finally naked, Nico had no idea what to do. So Percy took the initiative. Without Nico noticing, Percy snaked his hand to the back of Nico’s head and curled his fingers into his hair, then, almost gently, he forced Nico’s head down close to his cock. All Nico could do was gasp, then he obliged and took Percy’s head into his mouth. Almost immediately Percy bucked downwards into his mouth, making Nico gasp a little around his dick. He grasped the base of his length, and fisted while he fit all he could into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the slit at the tip, then ran it along the shaft, he even cradled the balls a little, just to see what they would feel like on someone else.

Nico heard a sound from behind him and he saw Percy smirk over at Jason who was still doing…something. Suddenly Percy’s fingers tightened in his hair and yanked him upwards, and off of his still aching member. Nico winced, but fuck, yes. Percy dragged him over to the large bed Nico had in the Hades Cabin, with beautiful black silk. Percy spared him no grace as he threw the son of Hades onto the bed. Nico scrambled backwards a little, just from the shock of it.

Nico noticed that Jason was already naked as he climbed on top of Nico and attacked his chest. Latching onto each one of his nipples in turn, making Nico whine and cry out in pleasure. Percy had pulled off his own shirt, and apparently he also had a foot fetish because he was now sucking Nico’s toes one by one. It wasn’t a kink Nico thought he would go for, but he found himself twisting in pleasure at the sensation. Suddenly Nico was very aware of how Jason was straddling his chest, his dick incredibly close to Nico’s face.

He heard the un-mistakable sound of what had to be lube being slathered over something. Nico trembled. Jason leaned in and cupped his face, placing butterfly kisses all around his jaw and cheeks. “I know you’re afraid but it’ll only hurt for a little, I promise.” The son of Zeus assured him, gently caressing Nico’s face, despite his throbbing member. Nico nodded, but he couldn’t stop the nerves from raking throughout his entire being. He felt Percy’s hand give his own a little squeeze, before he thrust a finger into Nico’s tight entrance.

At first the sensation felt wrong, like a burning that shouldn’t be there. Jason kissed him sweetly to ease the pain. But soon it was overcome by pleasure, which had Nico begging for more. Percy added a second finger, then a third. By then Nico was convulsing around the son of Poseidon’s digits, driving Percy wild. Jason was getting impatient as well, seeing Nico’s face flushed, a thing strand of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth, was making the blood pump harshly in his cock.

 “Ready?” He heard Percy ask, he could see his face over Jason’s shoulder, and he met his eyes and gave one single nod. Then, just like that, Percy thrust his length into Nico’s throbbing hole. Nico screamed in pain, he saw stars it hurt so badly. He could feel Percy rubbing his thighs trying to calm him down, while Jason gently kissed his lips, tracing his fingers along Nico’s pale face. Percy stayed stoic inside of him, but Nico could tell it was difficult for him. What with him groaning quietly behind Jason. Nico gave another nod. Jason looked back at Percy and repeated the action, like before. Percy slowly began to thrust in and out of his tight ass.

It hurt at first but, soon the pain began to give way to pleasure and Percy groaned “Fuck…Nico…s-so tight.” Once Jason was sure that Nico had gotten over the pain of the penetration, he thrusted forward as well with a delighted gasp. Nico nearly choked, he did his best to pleasure the son of Zeus while Percy thrust methodically in and out of him. The pleasure started to become greater and greater with every thrust, soon enough Nico was yelling “Faster!” and “Fuck, Jackson Harder!” Nico felt a great pressure begin to build up inside him. Like a coil, winding tightly, begging to be undone. He knew he was going to explode.

 “FUCK PERCY!” He screamed out as the ball of pressure came undone and he shot out, all over his thighs and stomach. Seconds later he felt Percy climax inside of him moaning “Nico…” the hot liquid seeping up deep inside of him. The Jason came as well, breathing “Fuck!” against Nico’s ear raggedly. Nico did his best to swallow, although some did come back out of his mouth. Percy pulled out of him slowly as Jason slid off, the three of them laid in their sticky mess on Nico’s bed, naked.

Never in his life had Nico felt so happy, and satisfied. “We need to do that again.” Jason mumbled, throwing his arm over Nico’s chest and tugging him closer. “Defiantly.” Percy agreed, doing the same and sandwiching the son of Hades in between the two. Nico smiled to himself as he snuggled up against the two boys. _Again._ He thought. _I guess the day wasn’t wasted after all._

Make sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
